KEPUTUSANKU
by Shassang
Summary: Otae muak akan suatu hal. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jadi, dia memilih sebuah keputusan besar. Gintoki pun akhirnya tahu masalah Otae sampai dia nekat. (gak pandai buat summary) Warning : KonTae shipper sebaiknya gak baca!
1. Chapter 1

**KEPUTUSANKU**

 **.**

 **[Warning:]**

Typo, OOC, Payahnya alur cerita dan kekurangan lainnya.

Semua karakter dalam fanfiksi ini dari Gintama karya Sorachi Hideaki-sensei

Kepada KonTae shipper sekalian, sangat TIDAK DIANJURKAN untuk membaca fanfiksi ini demi kenyamanan bersama. Agar tak ada komentar negatif yang sangat pedas? (wiw)

.

.

.

•••

.

"Ini sudah jam 11 siang. Kenapa Aneue belum pulang?."

Kakakku, Shimura Otae selalu bekerja sampai pagi. Tapi sejak kemarin dia tidak pulang. Aku pikir pelanggan nya sedang ramai.

Padahal kemarin dia janji akan pulang cepat dan aku juga harus menyiapkan ice cream untuk sarapan.

Makanan bahkan sudah dingin. Kenapa dia belum pulang juga?

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan tidak sabaran. Kupikir kakakku yang mengetuk pintu. Ternyata itu Oryo-san, salah satu rekan kerja kakakku.

"Oryo-san? Ada apa?"

"Shinpaci-kun.. kakakmu..."

Melihat raut wajahnya, aku tahu hal buruk pasti terjadi.

Saat aku mengikutinya, aku melihat banyak sekali orang.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Oryo-san membawaku kesini?

Entah karena komando siapa, warga langsung membuka jalan untukku.

Lalu saat aku sampai d tengah kerumunan.

Rasanya aku baru saja dipukul dengan sangat keras di dadaku.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas saat melihat kakakku yang terbujur kaku dengan tubuh yang basah.

Kenapa kau tertidur disini, Aneue? Apa kau baru saja berenang?

Aku menanyakan itu padanya. Tapi aku tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kakakku tidak akan bisa mendengarnya apalagi menjawabnya.

Wajah cerah kakakku yang selalu kulihat, senyum kakakku yang lembut...

Tak akan bisa kulihat lagi.

"Shinpachi?!"

Aku mendengar teriakan Gin-san dan Kagura-chan.

Tapi saat jarak mereka denganku semakin dekat.

Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara histeris Kagura-chan.

"..."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Gin-san. Dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, tapi tatapannya sangat kosong.

Dia hanya berdiri di sampingku, melihat kakakku tanpa bersuara.

Di sisi lain, Kagura-chan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Diamlah, Kagura-chan

Aku ingin mengatakan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa.

Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku, aku menemukan Kyubei-san duduk bersandar di pembatas jembatan.

Sepertinya dia duluan yang berada disini.

Wajahnya tanpak buruk. Dia gemetaran.

Sesakit itukah, Kyubei-san?

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk disamping kakakku.

Mengangkat kepalanya di pangkuanku.

"Aneue... ayo pulang, aku sudah membuat sarapan. Kau menitipkan padaku untuk membeli ice cream juga, kan? Aku sudah membelinya."

Kenapa kau diam saja?

"Aneue, ayolah. Aku tidak bisa menggendongmu karena kau berat.."

Kenapa kau tidak memukulku?

"Aneue?! Berhenti bermain-main dan ayo kita pulang!."

"Shinpachi hentikan!."

"Berisik!."

Gin-san kenapa kau menghentikanku? Kau mau membuat kakakku demam, sialan?

"Hei, Aneue..."

Kumohon jawab aku

"Aneue... aku sangat menyayangi mu."

Jawablah, aku tahu kau pasti akan menjawabnya.

Tidak?

"ANEUE JANGAN MATI!."

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk merapikan rumah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Shinpachi.. bisakah kau hentikan?."

"Kenapa, Gin-san?."

Saat aku menghadapnya. Hanya kemarahan yang bisa kulihat darinya.

"Besok adalah pemakaman Otae. Bisakah kau berhenti menghancurkan barang-barang dirumahmu?!."

Kau benar, Gin-san.

Aku harusnya berhenti. Kenapa aku membodohi diri seperti ini?

Aku... hanya tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku hanya sangat sedih..

"Kau dan Kyubei harus berhenti jadi orang bodoh."

Gin-san menarikku lalu melemparku. Itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

Aku dengar kemarin Kyubei-san mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Jadi Gin-san dan Kagura menemaniku di rumah agar aku tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Kagura-chan membantuku untuk duduk. Matanya sudah bengkak karena menangis.

"Sudah hentikan." Suaranya sangat lirih.

Kagura-chan kau sangat menyayangi kakakku, kan?

Aku tau kau sangat sedih. Tapi berhentilah menangis.

"Aneue..."

"Anego..."

Lihat? Aku akhirnya menangis juga.

.

.

.

"Hei Otae.."

Gintoki menatap sebuah foto berisikan Yorozuya dan kakak perempuan Shinpachi.

Ia hanya fokus pada gadis itu.

Baginya, Otae adalah salah satu orang berharga di hidupnya. Sangat bohong jika dia bilang dia tidak sedih.

Gintoki bahkan menangis. Tapi tak bisa ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Kenapa kau bunuh diri? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan masalahmu?."

Gintoki kembali bertanya, tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari sebuah foto.

"Shinpachi, Kagura, Kyubei.. semua orang bersedih. Bahkan aku."

Gintoki terdiam pada akhirnya. Dia tak boleh terlarut dalam kesedihan. Ia harus tetap kuat.

Matanya beralih ke arah dua bocah yang telah tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

"Lihat? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat dua bocah ini tertidur dengan mata bengkak karena menangis?."

Gintoki mengusap air matanya.

Rasanya hati nya juga ingin meledak karena kesedihan. Ia bisa merasakan hal yang dirasakan Kagura dan Shinpaci saat ini.

Aku ingin tahu alasanmu meskipun terlambat.

.

.

.

Gintoki nampak merapikan rumah keluarga Shimura meskipun sudah malam seperti ini. Meskipun dia tidak pandai dengan pekerjaan seperti ini.

Sambil membersihkan, ia memerhatikan isi rumah. Apa mungkin ia bisa menemukan petunjuk yang ditinggalkan Otae.

Gintoki terlambat sadar.

"Shinsengumi tidak muncul."

Dia tanpa sengaja tahu kalau Shinsengumi sedang ada urusan di Kyoto. Terutama sang komandan.

"Gorilla itu tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu kalau Otae mati..."

Gintoki tidak bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya nanti tampang Kondou saat mengetahui kabar ini.

Setelah memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba terasa janggal.

Kenapa kematian Otae dihari yang sama saat Shinsengumi pergi? Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?

.

.

.

Gintoki membuka pintu kamar Otae. Kamarnya tidak disentuh oleh Shinpachi. Jadi tak ada yang berantakan.

Gintoki mendengus merasa bodoh. Seharusnya ia ke kamar Otae terlebih dulu untuk mencari 'jejak'.

Dengan pelan ia menggeledah kamarnya. Ia tak mau dua bocah itu terbangun karena bising.

Tak ada apapun yang bisa ia temukan sebagai jejak yang ditinggalkan Otae.

Aku sangat lelah. Jiwaku.

Saat Gintoki duduk diatas kasur Otae karena memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang keras.

Ia meraba untuk mencari benda itu dibawah kasurnya. Gintoki menemukan sebuah buku diari berwarna merah muda.

"Pasti disini..."

Dengan segera Gintoki membaca catatan di bagian akhir.

Aku sangat frustasi.

Aku ingin dia berhenti.

Siapa?

Hari ini seperti biasa si Gorilla itu menguntit ku.

Kondou, ya?

-TBC-

Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini Gorilla itu menguntitku. Aku tidak akan terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Sudah beberapa tahun aku mengalami ini?. Cara apapun yang kulakukan untuk menghentikannya tak ada satupun yang berhasil.

Gorilla brengsek itu terus menguntitku. Aku benar-benar muak.

Bagaimana bisa om-om seperti dirinya berani bertindak seperti ini pada gadis sepertiku?!

Ah aku lupa. Karena dia adalah Komandan polisi! Semua pengikutnya pasti setia! Tidak ada yang akan menangkapnya meskipun aku mengadu.

Dia seenaknya!

Hari ini Gorilla itu berusaha untuk melamarku di pinggir jembatan saat aku pulang. Mana mungkin aku terima?!

Brengsek. Aku sangat membencinya!

Aku menghajarnya habis-habisan, aku sudah tidak tahan!.

Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau orang-orang yang melihat malah membelanya

Dan mereka mulai mencaciku..

 _Apa?!_

"Bagaimana bisa dia terus menolak komandan gorila itu?! Dia kan orang baik."

"Gadis itu payah."

"Dia bodoh tidak mau menerimanya."

"Padahal cinta dia tulus, kenapa tidak terima saja?."

"Padahal dia juga gorila. Sok jual mahal."

Dan sebagainya. Aku tidak mau mengingat hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu.

Aku tahu semua orang berpikir aku juga Gorilla, bahkan Gin-san mengataiku begitu.

 _Maafkan aku_

Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ada yang menguntitmu sepanjang hari. Melakukan hal memalukan dan mesum dihadapan mu. Apalagi jika yang melakukan itu om-om! Itu pelecehan!

Aku muak akan hal itu.

Kalau dia tidak mau berhenti lebih baik aku mati!.

Saat pulang aku mendengar beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang membicarakan kalau mereka akan ada urusan ke Kyoto.

Aku yakin itu adalah saat yang tepat. Jika gorilla itu masih ada dia pasti akan menghentikanku.

Aku membelikan Kagura-chan sukonbu dan sebuah Jump untuk Gin-san. Aku harap mereka tidak keluar rumah. Agar tak satupun dari mereka harus melihatku.

Dan aku sudah menyiapkan uang untuk kebutuhan adikku untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Pasti banyak yang menganggap hal ini adalah hal sepele, dan mengganggap enteng alasanku bunuh diri.

Lebih baik aku mati, daripada harus menderita seperti ini.

Memuakkan.

-TBC-

Review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Gintoki telah membaca semua hal yang membuat Otae depresi. Dia sangat tidak menyangka kalau hal yang biasa mereka anggap sepele saat melihat Kondou menguntit Otae ternyata berefek sampai seperti ini.

Ia juga memiliki penguntit, tapi ia tahu kalau bagi Otae ini pasti sangat berat baginya. Dia masih remaja meskipun sering bersikap sok dewasa.

Otae memutuskan untuk bunuh diri karena telah muak diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kondou. Bahkan sampai harus diolok ketika dia hanya melindungi dirinya.

Shinpachi keesokan harinya menemukan catatan itu. Dan tidak mau mengabaikan hal ini. Dia tak mau lagi ada yang harus mati karena memiliki penguntit yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

Shimura Otae ditemukan meninggal hanyut di sungai karena bunuh diri.

Kondou Isao di tetapkan sebagai tersangka sebagai penyebab utama meninggal nya Shimura Otae.

Juga pada kasus menguntit dan pelecehan secara verbal.

Shinsengumi didesak masyarakat untuk bersikap semestinya pada tindakan komandan mereka.

Yagyuu Kyubei diketahui meninggal karena depresi setelah kepergian Shimura Otae.

Dan Shimura Shinpachi berusaha untuk hidup bersama kenangannya bersama sang kakak.

-Tamat-

Note : Terimakasih telah membaca sampai disini. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini setelah membaca cerita beberapa teman saya yang juga memiliki penguntit hingga mereka stress bahkan trauma. :')


End file.
